Yandere Hetalia X Reader One Shots
by EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: I do anything that has to do with yandere Hetalia. Yuri, Straight, yaoi, lemons, ect. Taking requests
1. Yandere England

I just moved to London England. I live happily alone. I am attending London Academy. I live on the school grounds in a apartment. Everything had brrn great since I got here. Even the food is. But there is one odd thing. Ever since I step foot into London Academy. I have had this feeling that I am being watch. I tried to shake it off. But the feeling is still there. It happens mostly when I am alone. I don't want to sound paranoid but it's true. I feel as if I am being watch. I am even feeling like this right now. I digh and rusg into my home. Locking all of the doors and windows. Closing off all of the entries to my home. (Arthur Kirkland's POV) I pout as my love closed her curtains. I knew I loved her the moment I first saw her. She had walk into the school. She had look nervous. After I shook off the warm feeling. A feeling that consumed me and made everything feel good. She look nervous. So I had followed her. From that day forward I followed her. I do not see it as stalking but as protecting her from a far. She is my rose in the desert. I will do anything to proctect her. At all cost. Most people would say that I am a Insane, Obsessive Stalker. But I am not insane, or obsessive stalker. No I am a admirer protector. Anyone who says different deserves to die, painfully. I wait till dark fall to sneak into my rose's home. I hate that she lives alone. I want her to be protected. But at y he same time I am glad. My rose is fare to precious to live with just anyone. Anyone but me. I am the only one who can protect my rose. From all the men who would pluck her from me. If they try I will kill them. Every single one of them. No one will harm my rose. I creep into her house, like I do every single night. This is just to protect her. From all that try to pluck her away from me. I enter her bedroom. Like I normally do. She is a heavy sleeper. Which so happens to works in my favor. I climb into bed with her. Careful to not wake my sweet rose. I lay next to her and close my eye lightly. Listening t ok her. But tonight wad different. She began to shift and moan. And I soon realized that my rose is having a wet dream. Her cheeks were flush and she was movong in such a cute way. I just want to grab her and to make all her dreams come true. But that is soon shattered. By a delicious moan. "Mmm, Francis..." I am shattered as I hear her. My rose is dreaming of another man than me. I want to grab her and shake some since into her. But instead I leave. Devastated by this. My rose is in love with that damn Frog. Francis Bonnefoy. I hated him more at t h is moment than anyone else ever. I leave het house and something inside of me snap. That is when I realize something aloud. "I will kill you Francis Bonnefy." -time skip, brought to you by: England watching you sleep- I laugh evily as I drain y he blood from Francis. He had claimed to not know who my rose is. I knew he was lying though. Lying so he can run away with her. And be the on e to love her all alone. "That is not going to happen now you damn Frog!" I laugh kicking his severed head into the wall. Only to stop. There was standing... My rose. She has a look of pure horror on her face. Tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. When she look at me... She runs. I run after her, screaming her name. "(Reader), (READER)! Please stop, (Reader) Let me explain. (READER)!" Once I caught up to her I bring her into my ams. Holding tightly. She is hitting me and swearing. Telling me to let her go. And calling me names. Like... 'mudering Bastared', 'monster', and things such as that. "You killed him. You killed my crush. I hate you! I hat-" I cut her off with a back hand to the her beautiful face. I instantly regret it though. And kiss her red cheek. She just cries. I shush her and cary her bridal style. To our home. "It is alright my sweet rose." ?


	2. Yandere Japan

Thank you for requesting this.

I sat my shrine here in Japan. It is a lonely life being a Neko God. Not nany believe in my kind anymore. And the few that do are growing slim. My shrine has not seen a visitor in ages. I miss the people. Even though they cannot see me. It was nice to have them around though. I sigh deeply and head back into the shrine. I wonder if I will ever see a visitor here aging. And if I do I hope with is soon.

-time skip, brought to you by: The Neko reader-

(Japan's POV)

I am walking through the small country side of my country. I heared that there is a shrine around here. When I get there I am shock. There stands a beautiful Neko girl. She has beautiful (Hair color) gorgeous (eye color) eyes. She is so lovely and beautiful. I approach her.

"こんにちは." I greet her.

"You can see me?" She asks, slightly shock.

"はい." He confirms.

"How can you see me?" I ask.

"I am the Personification of this country." He tells me.

"Really. Your Japan Sama." I ask.

"はい." He confirms aging.

She smiles brightly at me and my heart flutters at it.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The Personification of Japan-

((Reader's) POV)

It has been three months since I have met the Personification of this great country. He is a great man and he has brought back the visitors. I am so happy. I even get to see a speak with another living person. One day a blonde male with a bomber jacket and blue eyes came to visit. He could see me as well.

"Hello, dude. My name is Alfres F Jones. I am the Personification of America. Japan told me that he had a cat girl here. So I wanted to meet her. You are so cute! With those cute Kitty ears."

I giggle at this fact. This man is so cute. I did not know there was more personifications. I love this. I will get to see more and more people.

"Would you like to come in to my shrine? America Sama." I invite.

"That will be great. Pretty Kitty." He agrees. And he comes in.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: being a kitty cat-

I have known America for a year now. He ia such a nice man. and I believe that he is one handsome man. One day he came over while Japan was there.

He kissed me gently on the lips. And that is when everything changed. Japan looks at America with pure rage. I look at him confussed.

(Japan's POV)

I look at the American 雌犬. He is moving on my neko. Damn Bastared. That is when I decided that America has to die. Right Now. Then She will be mine.

I invited America to the shrine and when he was the I pull out my Katan and cut him up. I put his body parts all over the shrine and puts his head on the shrine. Only to see My Neko. her beautiful ears are flatten agents her head and tears leak fron her eyes. She tuns and screams for help. But I know that is useless. No one can see her except me.

Once I catch up to her. I grab her and kiss her forcibly. Holding her in my embrace.

"あなたが私の猫であるために、私はあなたを愛して." He whispers in my ear and I shudder.

-/-(The End)-/-

-TRANSLATIONS;

.こんにちは: Hello (JAPANESE)  
.はい: Yes (JAPANESE)  
.雌犬: Bitch (JAPANESE)  
.あなたが私の猫であるために、私はあなたを愛して: I love you for you are my Neko (JAPANESE)


	3. Yandere Switzerland

I just got transferred here to Switzerland. To work in a switz national bank. This bank is made for the most powerful people in Switzerland. So working here is a real honor. One reason I believe I got hired was my multiple languages. French, Italian, German, and Romansh. Which are four main languages spoken here in switzerland. Life here and the bank is good. I get along with my co workers, I am a hard worker, and the bank members seem to enjoy me.

On fellow co-worker is very nice to me though. He name is Vash Zwingli. He is a proud man. He is also very shy. It took him a month to say hi to me. When he did he stutter it so it was cute. We are now good friends though. He has told me of his younger sister, Erika Vogel. She is a adopted sister from Liechtenstein. They are very close but she is a sickly child. Confined to her room half of the time. I felt bad for her. But I told him I would visit them soon. He smiled softly at that which is a rare sight for the swiss man.

-Not knowing that the next day my life will completely change-

I just walk out of my boss's office tears in my eyes. I was just fired. Something about cutbacks. Since I was a foreigner it was easy for mr to be fired. But tomorrow I became a Swiss Citizen Legally. Now what am I going to do!

"(Reader), are you all right?" I hear Vash ask me.

"No, Vash." I confess all teary eyed. "I am not alright at all. I- I was just fired. For cutbacks."

"That is terrible, (Reader). What will you do?" He asks coming over and comforting me.

"I guess I will have to move back to America." I say with a slight hiccup.

"No!" Vash snaps angrily.

"Wha-"

"I mean, you can work as my sisters care giver. Until you find a new job." Vash says.

"Oh, thank you Vash. But I cannot put you in that position." I tell him.

"I insists. My sister will adore you." He tells me.

After a few ten minutes, i agree to the job. And we head to his car. Which takes us to his house.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: my laziness. Sorry-

It has been a week since I moved here and became a cargiver for Erika. She is the sweetest girl. And we soon became closest friends. I did not see myself leaving anytime soon.

One day though a man came. This man has brown hair, violet eyes, and a small gravity defying curl.

He came up to me and greeted himself. "Hello, my name is Roderich Edelstein. I am here to speak to a miss (LAST NAME)."

"Oh that would be me." I tell him then ask. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Most certainly." He agrees.

Wr chat about why was he here. He is offering me a job as a banker in The Capital of Austria. I would be under contract so I could not be fired. I happily accepted.

But then out of no where there is a gunshot. With Roderich Edelstein's head blown off. I screamed and look to see who killed him.

It is, Erika!?

"Why, Erika?" I ask distress.

"Because big brother told me to keep you here. You will marry and become my sister." She explains to me.

Before I can say anything Vash comes in.

"She is right, (Reader) you will never leave me or us." Vash tells me.

Next thing I know I am shot. And everything goes black.

-Time skip, brought to you by: you being shot by the k nr who loves you-

It has been a week since I have been shot. And I found out that Erika was never sick. It was all apart of his plan. Now she is my caregiver. Since I am a prisoner to the man who loves me and his sister.

"We Love you, (Reader)..."

-/-(THE END)-/-

Sorry if this suck. First time doing switssy!


	4. Yandere 2p England

-Yandere 2p England x Tsundere Reader-

(Oliver's POV)

I am busy working in my bakery. When a beautiful girl walks in. My heart flutters and I grow week in the Knees. This girl is beyond beautiful. But sadly she gots a scowl planted firmly on her face. I want to make her smile. When she makes it up to the coner. Someone else walks in. It is my brother Arthur Kirkland. He smiles and Kisses her cheek affectionately.

"Ello, love." He greets her.

She just scoffs and shoves him away. That I like.

"Ello poppet, brother what can I get you."

"Strawberry for me and choclate for my stubborn sweet." Arthur says.

"I am not your sweet and I am most certainly not stubborn!" She snaps at him.

"Sorry Love." Arthur apologizes.

"Tch, whatever." She huffs blushing lightly.

I blush as her perfect cheeks turned slightly pink. She is perfect. Arthur pays and then they sit down. Arthur talks to her happily. She sits there with a adorably annoyed look on her face. I smile at het and glare at mu brother. He is holding there hand as they leave my shop. Het blushing and looking away.

Oh how I want yo be the one causing her to make that or any blush.

-Time Skip, brought to you by; Oliver's Cupcakes-

I finish about an hour ago. Talking to my adorable idoit boyfriend over the phone. Arthur Kirkland, he is do annoying but I do love him. He knows it to even though I do not show it vety much. I hear a knock on the door and open it up. There is the idoit look a like of my Arthur. The one from that bakery we went to.

"What The F-ing Hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Oh I was wondering if you would like to have a s  
'special' cupcake.

"No thanks." I tell him rudely.

"But Popper, please?" He asks in a pleading voice.

"Uh, fine whatever."

We sit in the Kitchen eating cupcakes. I was smiling these cupcakes are so delicious. I then began to feel light headed. And soon evetything went black.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: A 'special' cupcake-

My eyes flutter open and I see The cupcake guy abouve me. 'What the hell?'

"I hope you enjoyed eating u our ex boyfriend. Because you wont being seeing him aging my cupcake!"

"What the hell do you mean!" I shouted demanded.

"My 'special' cupcakes had Arthur in them."

I felt ill. And started to struggle he just giggles and kisses me making me cry.

"I now have my cupcake!"

-/-(THE END)-/-


	5. Yandere Prussia

I smile to myself as I enter the church. Today is the day I become a nun. I will be giving myself to God. This is the grratest day of my life. I walk into the church a smile on my face. I am wearing my new clothing as I walk there. You may be ask me why am I giving my life to God. It is simple. I have been stalk by an obsessive man. A man who says that I am his. I came here to the church for sanctuary. And I found God while I was here. I am going to be married to God and live my life serving thr church. I am moving to Berlin. To a church in Germany.

I walk in and then make my vows.

-POV CHANGE-

(?'s POV)

I watch as my birdie took her vows. She was smiling so brightly. Soon she will be leaving. And that thought angers me. My love ran from me when I open my heart to her. Now she is giving herself to God. I do not care that God is, well God. I will be damned id any man. Even him. Tries to steal her from me. When I meat her I left the church to be with her. And now it seems I will loose her.

'No-'

"I will not loose you, my Liebe!" I snarl to myself.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The Catholic Church-

I am busy foing my nightly praus. When I hear a knocking on my door.

"Hello, sister (Reader)." A man voice says.

I turn around to see...

Father Germaina.

"Hello, Father." I greet him. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine? Fine." He tells me.

I simply nod to him. Silently telling him to continue.

"I need a favor of you sister." The Father says.

"Anything Father." I tell him.

"You see my son came to confession. He wishes to come back to the church." He tells me smiling lightly.

"That is great news Father." I tell him smiling brightly then ask. "Why do you need me to do something, Father."

"Well he wants to right all the wrongs he has done to everyone." He begins to explaine. "He told me he has wronged you before you became a nun. And as I said before, he wishes to make peace. So will you speak with him, sister?" He asks of me.

"Why yes. I am a worker of God. I will be doing his work to have him come back to the Church." I tell him.

"Thank you so much sister!" He tells me smiling. "I will set it up for tomorrow. If that is alright with you."

"Father, may I ask who I will be seeing." I ask of him.

"My sons name is, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He says to me and I freeze up.

'It cannot be the same man!' I shout in my head.

"Alright, Good Night Father." I tell him quietly.

"Goodnight Sister."

-Time Skip, brought to you by: You as a Sister-

I am smiling to myself as I teach the class. The bell rings and I tell my class to have a good day. I take a seat at the desk and smile to myself. Today is a good day. I am lost in my thoughts. Then there is a knock on my door.

I tell them. "Come in."

When the man who walk in made my heart stop. It is the man that I ran away from.

"Hello, Sister (Reader) it has been a long time." Gilbert Beilschmidt says.

"Get away from me." I tell them.

"Now come on Birdie. I lo-" I do not wait for him to finish.

I ran off. Through the door on tbe other side of the room.

I am yelling for help. "Help someone help me please!"

"Sister (Reader), are you alright?" Father Germaina asks me.

I run into hos arms and cry. That is when everything went wrong.

"Well is in not the Damn Father and my Birdie." Gilbert says to me menacingly.

Gilbert started beating the crap out of his dad. I was to stunned to do anything. Tben he snap his neck. I cried out.

He comes over to me and cry to myself. Smashing his lips to mine.

'Forgive me fatger for I have sinned!'

-/-(The End)-/-

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.Liebe: Love (GERMAN)


	6. Yandere Roamno

Finally starting to fill out a requests this is the first one that was requested so yeah! Here it is!

This is requested by 0to100RealQuick

On Quotev

Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Vargas: Daughter Reader  
.Lovino Vargas: Dad Romano  
.Doctor: OC  
.Boyfriend: OC

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.bastardo: bastared (ITALIAN)  
.mia moglie e il bambino: my wife and baby (ITALIAN)  
.Essere abbastanza il mio bel bambino: be quite my beautiful baby (ITALIAN)  
.Bella: Beautiful (ITALIAN)  
.ti amo: I love you (ITALIAN)

-/-(One-Shot Seven: Yandere Dad Romano X Daughter Reader (Lemon))-/-

(Romano's POV)

I was pacing in the hospital room. Thinking of my wife and unborn child. My wife is having a c-section that was unavoidable. She was in labor but there was complications. And they had to do an emergency c-section. I am so worried about her. I love my wife and unborn child. The thought of living without them makes me go crazy. Now I am here waiting impatiently.

"Mr. Vargas?" A doctor asks coming out.

"Yes! What is taking so long bastardo. How is mia moglie e il bambino!?" I demanded losing patience.

"Well, Mr. Vargas. I have some bad and good news. You might want to sit down." The doctor told me.

"Do not tell me what to do!" I snap at him.

"Alright, your daughter is fine. She is getting cleaned up right now. But your wife did not make it. She signed papers that if it came down to it to let her die and safe the child." He said. "I am so sorry for your loss."

With that I broke down falling down to my knees and crying. My wife is gone and my daughter... My daughter, I am a father.

"Let me see her..." I whisper.

"Mr. Vargas?"

"Let me see my daughter!" I shout at him.

With that he nodded and we walk to the room my wife was in before he c-section. In a few minutes my daughter was brought in by a nurse. They hander to me.

When I look at her my daughter's face. The world melted away. Everything seemed it would be alright. Once I saw her face I knew she was mine and mine alone. I knew from then on. That this little girl was my world now.

Something inside me changed that very moment.

-Very Large Time Skip, brought to you by: Romano growing more obsessed with you as you grew up-

((Name's) POV)

Today is the day before my sixteenth birthday. And my boyfriend is coming to pick me up tonight. I am going to have to sneak out of my room. Through the window of course. My father is fiercely overprotective of me though. So he does not even know that I am dating a boy or that I am planning on looking my virginity tonight. Right when it hits two in the morning. Since that is when I was born. It is a birthday gift that me and my boyfriend planned.

My father can never know though. He is the head of the Italian mafia. So I am happy to keep this a secret.

I get dressed in my lacy Italian Flag bra and panties set. Then a white sundress that show off my (breast size). Making them look great. Then throw on my black Leather jacket that my dad got me last year for my birthday. I wear it a lot.

I sneak out my window and climb down the oak tree next to my bedroom window. I run off of the property through the woods and smile to myself. My boyfriend is in his black Ferrari waiting for me.

We embrace each other and kiss deeply his hands trailing up my back. Feeling the curvs and arches of my shoulders and back.

We jump in the car and head to his place at Italian pace.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: A Italian Driving like a mad man-

I am making out with my boyfriend as he has his hands up my dress pulling off my panties.

The door is kick in by my father. I scream and stand up.

"What the hell are you doing!" My father scream grabbing his gun and shooting my boyfriend in his knee cap!

I scream trying to get to my boyfriend. But am pulled back by my father. Who drags me out of the room. Tears are running down my cheeks and I am cursing at him to let me go.

"Essere abbastanza il mio bel bambino!" He shouts knocking me.

I am knocked out but the last thing I see is my father's face a gleam of love, obsession, and lust in them. I scared me beyond no point.

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Romano stripping you and licking your secret place-

I woke up to find myself gagged chained to a bed. My father's bed.

"Good thing you are awake Bella." He says licking his lips. While looking at my naked my body with adoring lust and love.

I try to scream at him. But it only comes out as muffels

"Shhhs Bella. It is alright. I am going to make you mine and mine alone." He tells me.

He begins to strip and I find that he is erect and leaking pre come. I wanted to puke as he did this to me.

"Now, Bella tell me have you ever had sex before." He orders me. "Nod your head once for yes and twice for no."

I slowly nod my head once. To scared to disobey.

"Good, Bella." He says crawling on top of me. "I would go easy on you sense you are a virgin. But you have to be punished. Don't you agree, il mio amore?"

I shake my head in denial. Not wanting to deal with this.

"Ah, Bella. I will be honest this is going to hurt. But you are going to be punished either way. But I am sure you will enjoy it!"

He takes off my gag and before I can say anything. He kisses me deeply and passionately. His tongue brushing agents my lips asking for entrance. I deny him. Knowing that I am not going to do what he wants.

He grabs my right nipple and twists it painfully. I scream and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Searching every inch of it. I try to push his tongue out of mine with mine. Next thing I know is that our tongue are in a battle. I am trying to push his tongue out of my mouth. He is trying to dominate my mouth.

Soon his hands are playing with my nipples tweaking and rubbing them. I start to moan even more. I am trying to hold them in though. But in between my legs is a wet crotch from arousal. I cannot help but moan when he rubs his leaking erection agents my puffy pussy lips. His dick is slidding in between my folds.

He pulls away from my mouth and then starts sucking my right nipple. Shoothing it with his tongue over my nipple. I am moaning and panting trying to regain control my breathing and moaning.

"D-dad, please s-st-stop." I begged.

"No, I will not stop and call me Lovino. I am soon going to be your lover." He tells me.

"O-okay..." I agree to lost in pleasure.

"Good now I am going to un chain you then you are going to do as I say alright bella." He tells me.

I nod.

He un chained me and then I sit up our chests pressed up agents each other. He grabs my hand and makes me grabs his curl.

"Pull!" He says.

I pull and he moans loudly thrusting into me in one go.

I scream clinging to him and trying to get away at the same time. Something inside of me rips and I sob. He lets me adjust to his length and I pant lowly.

"I am going to start moving." He says.

I nod and he starts thrusting in and out slowly I grip into his curl trying to stay calm.

He moans and starts thrusting faster and faster. I bring my hips up to meet his thrust and he hits it harder and harder. I moan and moan.

"Lovino!" I scream.

We continue to thrust and pleasure each other.

We kiss as we came together. Hard and wet. I am not worried that I may get pregnant. My dad has gotten that snip. So he cannot get me pregnant. I start to pass out from all the excitement.

Dad lays us down. Kissing me and whispering. "ti amo"

With that we fell asleep in each others arms.

-/-(One-Shot Seven: Yandere Dad Romano X Daughter Reader (Lemon))-/-

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.bastardo: bastared (ITALIAN)  
.mia moglie e il bambino: my wife and baby (ITALIAN)  
.Essere abbastanza il mio bel bambino: be quite my beautiful baby (ITALIAN)  
.Bella: Beautiful (ITALIAN)  
.ti amo: I love you (ITALIAN)

[Welp here it is I hope you enjoyed it and remember to stay sexy!]


	7. Yandere Canada

[Here is another Yandere One Shot. It is of Canada

It is a request from a user

Gamer-chan

Anyways enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Antarctica  
.Matthew Williams: Canada

-TRANSLATIONS;

-Reader Log;

-/-(Yandere Canada X Antarctica Reader)-/-

I am walking the frozen land of my home. I am the personification of Antarctica and I have always been alone. Unlike the other personifications I do not have people to be my citizens. Unless you count all the penguins. They are so cute and cuddly. Especially when they are just babies. They are so perfect. I hear something over the hill of ice and snow. I trudge over the large hill and then see a person. He is a blonde man and he seems to be covered in blood!

Worrying for his safety. I run up to him asking him if he is alright!

"You can see me?" He asks in a soft breath before passing out.

I drop to my knees next to him. He is laying face first in the snow. I pick him up and carry him to my cabin. In which is magically charmed to be warm all year round. Since their is no wood for fires. I lay him on my couch and start to strip him of his blood stained close. Then I feel his cold body. I decide to strip and lay next to him. Sharing body heat to warm him.

(Canada's POV)

I open up my eyes to see the most beautiful girl in the world. I remember her when I passed out. I thought that she was an angle. She is so beautiful and she can see me!

As I watch her sleep I knew I will never let her go. She is mine!

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: An angle in the snow-

((Name's) POV)

I have been living in Canada for a year now. I am in love with Matthew Williams. Who is the personification of Canada. He is a bet possessive and crazy when other men are around me. But I love him. Apparently he took over the world by killing every single country other than himself.

At first I was afraid he would kill me too. But he kissed me and said he would never hurt me. Not as long as I was his and his alone.

I am now happy and apart of the Canadian Empire.

-/-(Yandere Empire Canada X Antarctica Reader)-/-

[Sorry if this one was total crap. I cannot seem to do 1p Canada. And that is the goddamn truth!

Anyways stay sexy!]


End file.
